Blonde hair, Blue eyes
by Wulf-Wings
Summary: After finding an injured girl in the forest, Carlisle decides to take care of her. But why dose she remind him of somebody else..?
1. Child

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle POV**

I searched for it, because I knew it was close. The smell of human blood was strong, and if I didn't find it somebody else would.

After searching, I found it. I was expecting it to just be a hiker that had skinned his knee, or a student that had tripped on their way too school. But it was neither. Instead it was a small girl with long blonde hair, no more that six years old, laying against a rock with blood dripping down her arm.

I rushed over to her, taking her hand and feeling up her arm attempting to find the cut that had cause so much blood. I knew I'd found it when she gasped and her eyes flew open. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared at me, refusing to move or speak. 

_What should I do? Leave her? The hospital is too far, and leaving her here is too dangerous. _

I knew my only choice was to bring her home. She let out a small whimper and her hand ran down her arm. "I will help you" I told her, looking her in the eye. _I've seen those eyes before.. _I thought. _Oh well._

I picked her up as gently as I could, and carried her home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :D Sadly, this was not the best chapter, so PLEASE read on :) Please Review with ways to improve!  
**


	2. Lorena

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah _  
**

**

* * *

****Esme POV**

The child looked so fragile. As Carlisle looked at her arm, she flinched. But by now, she seemed used to it, although tears still ran down her cheeks.

"What is your name sweetheart?" I asked as softly as I could manage. She looked at me, and then at Carlisle. "Lorena" She said, her voice was very soft, but scared. "Can you tell me what happened to you? Or.." Carlisle asked, he seemed very deep in thought, _I wonder why..?_Lorena just nodded and looked at her hands.

"Well? If you don't want to tell me -"

"No!" Lorena cut him off, "I'm just.. trying to remember what it was.."

"What was?"

"An animal.." Lorena looked just about as deep in thought as Carlisle, and the room was very tense. "Well." Carlisle started, "Your arm should be better in no time." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Why don't we just let her sleep?" I asked him, and he nodded, guiding me by my shoulders, out of his office and into the hall.

"We can let her stay here for a while right?" I asked him. "Yes." He said, "I've cleaned the house of any blood, so that should not be a problem.." He smiled. I heard the door slam downstairs and we both walked off to greet our kids.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed :D This one was a bit better ;) Still looking for ways to improve *review!*  
**


	3. Whitlock?

**Emmett POV**

It was so tempting. I'd found her in Carlisles office. And there I was, staring at her. Edward stood next to me, ready to hold me back if I got to close.

"Edward.. Please.." I begged.

"No, Emmett" He looked me strenly in the eye.

"But.. I really want to.." I contenued, "Poke her.."

Edward siged, and began his explaination for fifth time today. "Emmett, you can't. You have to leave her alone, Carlisle wants her to rest, shes been through alot today." He said, "You can talk, play, poke, or whatever else you may want to do to her _later._" He finished, and left the room.

I sat down in the chair and stared at her _She looks so soft.. squishey.._

"Who are you?" A small, soft voice asked. I glanced up and met the girls wide, blue eyes. "Hello?" She whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, haha, yeah." I said. "Hey, My name's Emmett, I live here" I contenued quietly.

"Oh.."

"Well?" I asked "Whats your name?"

"Lorena" She said with a smile. I was going to return the smile when I heard the door creak open, and standing there, looking completely lost was none other than Jasper Hale.

"Hey bro, this is Lorena" I introduced them, and Lorena gave a small smile when I told her Jaspers name.

"Sooo, Lorena? Do you have a last name?" I asked. "Yeah" She said, giggling _Wow, she sure seems happy, maybe Jaspers doing his mood thing.._

"My full name is Lorena Nikki Whitlock"

* * *

**Yay! This is the longest chapter! So, anyone have any idea what Jasper's reaction should be? Review with ideas!**


	4. Sister?

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Well, I wont keep you waiting any longer, enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I could only stare at her in wonder. Could she really be related to me? I stepped forward and offered her my hand.

I sent her calming waves, and hoping my excitement and nervousness wasn't effecting her. She grasped my hand in her tiny one and said, "I like your name." She smiled huge, and laughed a little before continuing, "I have a great, great.. great? Oh well! I have a OLD Uncle Whose name was jasper!" She _was_ related to me.

"Uhm.. Well.. Now that we've all met!" Emmett was obviously just as shocked as I was, but his playful smile and kind eyes hid it from Lorena.

"No, no!" I said, glancing back at Lorena, "I want to hear more about your.. _Old Uncle._" Her eyes lit up, and her smile grew wider.

"Oh yes! My Momma told me _all_ about Jasper!" She said, "He was a major in the civil war, but then he disappeared!" She continued, "He went to war before he met his little sister." Sister? I had a little sister? I looked at Emmett, and he just shrugged and glared at Lorena.

"Is something wrong Emmett?"

"Lorena.. We've heard this story before."

"What? Where? How?"

I was about to answer her when I realized that Carlisle and Esme where standing outside the door, Esme had her hand up to her mouth in shock, while Carlisle's eyes where closed was sending off waves of understanding. _Understanding? Why would he feel that? _I wondered.

"We see you guys" Emmett joked, and Lorena's eyes shot up too the door.

"Come on in." I offered, "Things are getting interesting.

* * *

**Review please? Anyone? The more I get, the faster I'll update ^^ even though I'm already working on the next chapter.**


	5. Run Away!

**Sorry it took so long ^^; Well, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

"So how much have you heard?" I asked Carlisle.

"Enough." He said, before kneeling in front of Lorena. Her eyes where wide with wonder, I sent her calming waves and nodded towards Carlisle.

"About your Uncle Jasper.. He is still alive." Now my eyes widened, _why the hell did he tell her that? What was he gunna say next? _"Your uncle didn't die or disappear." I really didn't like where this was heading. "Lorena. Have you ever heard any stories about _vampires_?"

"Yeah! I've heard tons of stories, from school, and books.." She stopped talking and looked Carlisle in the eye. Her mouth was twitching as though she wanted to say something but couldn't put it into words. "Uncle Jasper was turned into a _vampire.._" she said quietly.

If I were human I would have fainted. The smell of her blood was non-existent, and I could no longer continue to send her calming waves. Tears welled in her eyes and she stared at me. "Uncle Jasper?" She said it quietly, so quietly that if I were human I wouldn't have heard her. Without warning she got up and ran from the room, and I ran after her.

* * *

**It's kinda short, but I already have an idea of how to continue so this time it wont take as long :) Reviews help tho!**


End file.
